


The Anteater's Tale

by Hyarrowen



Category: Zoo Quest
Genre: Drabble, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarrowen/pseuds/Hyarrowen
Summary: A tale of the pampas, long ago.





	The Anteater's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt, "100 words of anteaters."

Many years ago, I got chased across the pampas by a camera crew. They were slowed by heavy equipment and I made good time. Because I'm streamlined, yanno? But my tail was dragging a bit and one of them, the talky one, put on a good turn of speed and caught up.

In my defence, he wasn't a prepossessing sight - lanky and wearing terrible shorts. So I whipped round and hooked at him with my claws and he backed off. Just as well I didn't connect. The world would never have forgiven me. That was David Attenborough I was menacing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is footage of the incident - my thanks to the poster! 
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/h8RV8pI


End file.
